starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас
Помогите с переводом следующей фразы: As a result, the first version of the Plagueis novel was all over the place, way too long, and trying too hard to resolve every loose end. Бился, выбрал коротенький вариант, хз, правильный или нет. Голограмма (обсуждение) 06:55, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) В результате, первый вариант романа о Плэгасе стал непоследовательным (противоречивым), слмшком длинным и сложным в плане реализации любой концовки DenSylar (Обсуждение) 11:31, ноября 9, 2012 (UTC) Красные ссылки Хант, так как статья про книгу кол-во красных ссылок в появлениях зашкаливает, поэтому нужно создать страницы, на которые много ссылок. Список наиболее предпочтительных ниже: *11-4D 7 *Дарнада - 6 *Арманд Айсард (14) - (беру DS) *Анун Бондара 10 *Бликс Аннон 5 (беру HellK9t) *Аманоа -13 *Сим Алу 7 (беру DS) *Джанус Гриджатус 9 - (беру HellK9t) в самом романе персонажа зовут Дженус Гриджейтус, по этому я исправил его имя для статьи. * Дарт Гин 6 *Дарт Гравид 7 * Оммин 12 *Лорн Паван 7 (беру DS) *Коннус Трелл 5 (беру HellK9t) *Ранульф Таркин 6 *Дарт Венамис 9 *Яруа 5 *Фрикс 5 *Торис Дарус 5 *Кальпана 6 *Таозин 5 (беру DS) *Восстание йинчорри 7 *Вторая битва при Тиде 5 *Торговый саммит на Эриаду 5 *Комменор 39 *Сектор Арканис (11) *Гравлекс-Мед *Калуула 14 *Целанон 5 *Галидраан 11 *Меркана, Мурхана и др. переводы (беру DS) *Галактический музей 10 *Орд-Цестус 7 *Лианна 9 *Дорвалла 6 *Аааргау 7 *Сектор Бормея (Бормеа) 10 *Горы Манараи 5 (беру DS) *Заводской район (беру DS) *Здание «ЛайМердж Энерго» (беру DS) *Раллтиир 30 *Йинчорр 18 *Вруна 5 *Сектор Чоммель (возможно нужно с двумя л) *Королевский дворец Тида 5 (беру DS) *Варыкино 6 *Золан 6 *Лао-мон 5 *Виго 20 (беру DS) *Последователи Палавы 5 *Силы безопасности Корусанта 5 (возможны др. переводы названия) *Изгнанники 13 *Истинные мандалорцы 10 *Сит-ученик (беру DS) *Мастер-сит (дофига) *Директорат Торговой федерации 6 *Небожители 5 *Коликоиды 10 (беру DS) *Датомирцы 9 *Эчани 17 *Йинчорри 12 (беру DS) *Шаттл 25 *Навигационный компьютер 25 *Кровь 7 *Карбонит 41 (беру DS) *Видение Силы 26 *Манипуляция мидихлорианами 5 (беру, Хант) *Трагедия Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого (беру, Хант) *67 ДБЯ 33 *34 ДБЯ 27 *188 ДБЯ 17 *Вторая дуэль на Амбрии 5 *Трилогия Дарта Бэйна 5 *Дарт Ремейдж 5 *Бэндо Гора 6 *Майкл Ривз 11 *Адепты Тёмной стороны 8 *Сью Ростони 7 Ты забыл самый важный - 2012 год. Заготовку-коротыш создам, добиваем вместе. Из списка беру пока Аманоа, Изгнанников, Гравида и Гин. А перевод "Мурхана" не надо, давай-ка Меркану. Голограмма (обсуждение) 03:24, января 6, 2013 (UTC) А Оммин, он же из той оперы? Правильно - Меркана, но встречаются различные переводы, и нужно будет сделать перенаправления. DenSylar (Обсуждение) 04:17, января 6, 2013 (UTC) На Оммина позже сделаю. Ещё надо бы на 11-4D. Голограмма (обсуждение) 08:14, января 7, 2013 (UTC) Я всё-таки сам добавлю потом Арса в главные герои, отссылки еще пишу и буду писать неделю или две DenSylar (Обсуждение) 09:09, января 7, 2013 (UTC) 2012 написан HellK9t, но нужны годы и различные произведения, последними постараюсь занятся сам DenSylar (Обсуждение) 04:11, января 8, 2013 (UTC) Пока беру Эчани. Alia (обсуждение) 21:32, января 16, 2013 (UTC)